This invention relates to a motion snubbing device interposed between a supporting structure and a body to be supported, allowing slow relative displacement of them, and restraining displacement attributable to drastic external force.
Snubbing devices of this type, which are generally provided for piping systems in chemical plants, power plants, etc., tend to restrain pipes from being damaged or broken, preventing drastic movement of the pipes when any external force such as earthquake shock is applied thereto, while allowing slow movement of the pipes attributable to pipe temperature changes, etc.
Heretofore, there have been proposed many such snubbing devices. In the main, devices which utilize the force of inertia, especially large-capacity ones with vibration damping capability, have great external dimensions and weight, and their bodies are liable to cause resonance, requiring addition of some damping means to counter such effect.
Among those devices which combine a clutch spring or torsion spring with a brake drum for braking operation besides utilizing the force of inertia, large-capacity devices are great in size and weight since the frictional resistance on the brake surface is in such direction as to check the braking action of the device due to the winding direction of the spring. Thus, these conventional devices lack the ease of carriage as well as of attaching and detaching, and cost high.